


Miss Swan Takes Whitechapel

by wordsbymeganmichael



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical References, Jack the Ripper DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael
Summary: Miss Emma Swan is trying to become a Detective Inspector in nineteenth century  London, but the men around her are holding her back. But will the "Jack the Ripper" case be her big break? And what if she's in too deep?





	

“Swan, I've told you time and time again, I'm not in the position to give you an assignment right now.” 

“Inspector, please. A cold case, something the other detectives can't figure out. Just please give me something to do around here.” 

Deputy Inspector David Charming strides across his office and closes the door. “Emma, you ask me this every week. I can't give you a case because you're not a sergeant. You're not even a constable.”

Emma turns and looks at the closed door. “Why did you fight so hard to get me a job here if you're not going to continue to fight for me, dad? You know that I want to spend my time solving mysteries, arresting criminals and bettering London, not getting coffee and filing papers for men who think they're better than I am just because they're men.” 

“Emma, you know I can't promise anything.”

“Fine, dad. Never mind. Forget I even brought it up, again.”

As Emma turns to storm out of her father's office, another detective knocks on the door, then opens it. 

“Inspector, uh, Miss Swan. I'm sorry to interrupt, but, uh, there's been another murder. In Whitechapel.” 

“This is the fourth now, right?”

“The fourth to be discovered. Yes, sir.” 

“And there are still no leads?”

Sergeant Locksley gestures to Emma with his eyes. “Should we be discussing the specifics of the case with her in here, Inspector?”

“Miss Swan works for this department the same as you or I do, Robin. There's no reason to withhold any of this from her.”

“But, Inspector…”

“But nothing, sergeant,” Emma spits back. “You heard what he said.”

“Emma, please,” David says quietly, before a screaming match breaks out in his office. Again. “Robin, go on.”

His jaw tightens, and he swallows hard before he finally answers David's question. “No, sir. The murder is the exact same as the ones previous. Same type of victim, same type of weapon, same general area. Definitely by the same murderer, given how identical the crimes are.”

“Put your best people on this, Robin. I want him found before he kills again.”

“Yes, sir. We'll begin right away.” 

David turns to his daughter, thinking, then calls out, “And Robin?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Let Miss Swan shadow you. Do everything as you would do, just with her beside you.”

“Inspector?”

“That's an order, Robin.” 

With no further objections, he turns and leaves David's office. Emma's eyes are wide, full of excitement, and she quickly embraces her father. 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down!” 

David gently kisses her temple. 

“I know you won't.” As she starts out of his office, he calls her name once more, and she turns back. 

“Yes, Inspector?”

“Try not to fight with them, okay? For me.”

“I'll try my best.”

The smile on her face makes David sure that he made the right decision - hopefully his superiors will have at least a partially open mind.

 

On the way to the crime scene, the awkwardness hangs in the air through a silence so thick that Emma can feel it between her slender fingers. She purposefully hadn't spoken to Robin since he poured her pot of coffee down the drain and told her she was “good for absolutely nothing” since she “can't make a goddamned pot of drinkable goddamned coffee.” 

And the other Inspector, Graham Humphrey, had stood her up on their third date, which was the night before last. She had tried her hardest to avoid being alone with either of them - and here she was, alone with both of them at the same time. 

But, on the other hand, she was finally out of the office, out in the field, on her way to a real live murder scene, all thanks to her father finally standing up for her and doing what she's been asking of him for months. 

After a few minutes, she decides to try to break the silence. “Have you two been to all of the other Whitechapel murder scenes?” 

She sees the look they share, judging her for caring about the case, but she doesn't let it get to her. 

Graham is the one to answer her question.  “We, uh, we weren't at the first crime scene, but we've seen every one since then.” 

“And they're calling this guy ‘Jack the Ripper’? Are the killings really that brutal?”

“Oh, Miss Swan,” Robin replies, smiling at her in the rear view mirror. “You're in for quite a day. I hope you have a strong stomach.” 

She didn't know it then, but she did. Stronger than either of the sergeants sitting in front of her in the car. 

And she was going to need it. 


End file.
